


Anchor

by LovesGrimReaper



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depression, Heartbreak, Loneliness, Lost Love, M/M, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesGrimReaper/pseuds/LovesGrimReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thought he had finally found his anchor in Steve Rogers. But like all the good things to entire his life, it too was short lived. </p>
<p>So how does one keep grounded without an anchor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waterfall_Creek97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall_Creek97/gifts), [Jule_Kyler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jule_Kyler/gifts).



> Inspired by the song Anchor by Mindy Gledhill and written for my darlings Waterfall_Creek97 and Jule_Kyler ^.^

**-Flash Back-**

"Tony! What are you doing?!" Laughed Steve from the open doorway of a very cloudy kitchen. It was a miracle all it's own that the smoke detector hadn't gone off.

"I'm cooking, what does it look like I'm doing?" Tony growled/coughed from within the clouded haze. He had been hard at work for nearly four hours and had hoped to have his surprise done before Steve arrived, but that had clearly gone out the window.

"Well yes, I can sort of see that…." Steve chuckled once more as he slowly made his way into the battleground that had once been their pristine kitchen. "My question should have been, why are you "cooking"?" he teased as he added some air quotes to the word cooking.

In his endless struggle to keep things under control Tony only caught a glimpse of Steve's rarely shown sarcasm before he was forced to refocus on the pan in front of him as it caught flames, yet again. There was another growl of frustration as he tried to stop the flames from rising.

"Babe?" Steve sighed with a shake of his head as he quickly steps in to turn the stove off and smother the flames with a nearby lid.

"I know, I fucked up! Yet again!" Tony shouted as he looked around at the monstrous mess he had created. "I'm sorry… I just…" he trailed off as he hung his head in shame. 'Of all the talents I was gifted with and cooking wasn't one of them. Why are the gods so cruel?' Tony thought dreadfully.

"You just what Tony?" Steve asked cautiously as he gently raised Tony's chin, meeting the smaller man's brilliant eyes, even in their saddened state.

"I just wanted to surprise you. You always cook Steve….I thought that with today being our two month anniversary and all….. I don't know…. I guess I wanted to cook for you for once."

There was a brief moment of silence followed by a loud thundering laugh, one that could have easily rivaled Thor's, that rose from one Captain Steve Rogers.

"You know what… forget it." Tony snapped and turned to defeatedly walk away.

However, he didn't make it very far before he was roughly pulled back around toward his overly cheerful boyfriend and into a very heated kiss. One he tried not to respond to but failed miserably.

"Tony…." Steve voiced in-between kisses as he slowly ,yet forcefully, lead said man backward towards the kitchen island. "I'm the cook…" He continued in a husky voice while picking Tony up by what Steve had taken to calling his "cute-perky-little-ass" and not so gently placed him onto the counters edge.

"You're the inventor." Steve went on, his lips now moving from Tony's swollen lips to his neck and up to his ear. A grin following each and every moan he elicited from his lover.

"Next time you want to surprise me…." he whispers into Tony's ear. "Just build me something." he finished before nipping his way down the man's throat. Enjoying every sound of pleasure that fell from Tony's luscious lips.

And well Tony was only human if all he could do was smile and let Steve lavish his body in any way he so desired.

**-End of Flash Back-**

"One." Tony choked out beginning the count as he rose into the air, never more grateful for the faceplate that was currently hiding his fallen tears.


End file.
